Run: Alternate Beginning
by MakeMeCrazier
Summary: For those of you who know my multi-chapter 'Run', you might be interested in this, and if you don't know it, it's basically a one-shot! I just thought this popped into my head, and decided to write the ending with a little twist this time.


**Author's Note: **

**OKAY FIRST!  
**

**I have a multi-chapter called 'Run', and this is the alternate beginning.**

**I don't know, I was reading through the story, and a different ending popped up in my head. So I DO own this story. I just switched the ending. **

**And if you want to see what it would've been like if it was different, read the multi-chapter! **

* * *

**Run**

Sonny's Point of View

I couldn't believe it. So Random was ending. I picked up my suitcase and took one last look around the prop house which was now empty besides the tin slide. I sighed, longingly remembering all the moments of my life that took place in the simple prop house.

I walked out carrying my very some guitar that I entered with, and a suitcase that had my things from my dressing room. I wasn't going to say goodbye to Tawni, seeing as we were going to share an apartment together in a few days.

Now that So Random was ending I wasn't sure what to do. I considered screenwriting, since I wrote all the sketches for the show.

I was standing outside in front of the taxi and I saw all my friends standing before me for their goodbyes. _'Don't cry Sonny.'_ I thought to myself.

"Sonny…we're really going to miss you!" Nico said obviously speaking on Grady's behalf also.

"Yea! Promise you'll come visit us in New York!" Grady stated. Nico and Grady had a plan to still be best friends of course. (How could they not be?) So they thought of raising the Garry and Larry sketch, only as a talk show comedy thing.

"I promise," I said to my friends, grinning.

"Yeah! Me too! It's not everyday a 15 year old gets accepted to MIT!" Zora and her IQ, inventions…of course it's not everyday, but for Zora it was expected.

"And I'll see you…on Thursday." Tawni said hugging me. Tawni had grown a heart for sure. Don't get me wrong, she still looks in the mirror and talks to herself, but she is an extremely great friend. She got into the first cab, and it drove away. The next one pulled up, waiting for me.

I looked around. _Where is he? Would he honestly not say good-bye to me?_ I prepared myself for the goodbye I would hate the most. Chad Dylan Cooper. I was hopelessly in love with him, and no I'm not talking about how I fell for the charm. I have been_'maybe more than frienemies'_ with him for the past four years. And I was pretty sure he had _some_ feelings for me.

"Looking for me, Munroe?" I froze, I knew that voice anywhere. I smiled, glad that he didn't just dish out on me. I quickly turned around to see him standing there with his hands in his pockets and a simple country shirt over a tee and his dark jeans. Honestly, I was surprised by the fact that we were both 19 and we still never admitted our feelings for each other. Nothing has really changed since my first year with him. Me and Chad still had our usual bickers, hated each other's shows, but in a way, I kind of thought we were best friends. And I was going to miss him like crazy.

"Chad!" I squealed not being able to help myself. I dropped my guitar and suitcase from my hands and ran up to hug him, forgetting that Nico, Zora, and Grady were around me. For some reason he wasn't surprised.

Chad's POV

I took a deep breath as I sat in my dressing room couch looking at my hands nervously.

"She'll say it back, Chad" I turned my head to see Portlyn standing in the doorway.

"How did you—" I was cut off.

"You've got that look on your face that says, _'I'm about to say something that I never say'_" She shrugged casually.

"Am I an idiot? For telling her now, I mean?" I couldn't rewind time now…

She sighed, "Yes. But…at least you would be telling her and you two could probably make it work somehow…"

"I know we will!" I blurted. "I mean…I hope so."

"Can I ask you one thing? Why didn't you tell her before?" She sat down on the couch next to me.

"I just…I-guess- well…I don't really know…I was…dumb, stupid, idiotic…" I paused. "Scared." I concluded. The truth was all in that one simple word.

"Well go!" She shouted.

I smiled and got up to leave. "Invite me to the wedding!" She shouted behind me. I frowned and laughed at the same time.

I saw Sonny looking around her searching for something, or someone which was hopefully me. I smirked and put my hands in my pockets, "Looking for me, Monroe?"

She stopped for a second and turned around at me smiling. God, if she knew how she just made me melt. "Chad!" She dropped her guitar and suitcase, and then ran at me. I knew she was coming to hug me…it's what I would've done if I was the one leaving and she was standing in front of me. She threw her arms around me, and I wrapped mine right back around her.

I pulled away slowly to look at her face. God, she was so beautiful. We pulled apart. An at ease silence overcame us, before she had something to say.

"This is it," Sonny stated, with a twitch on her mouth that meant she was obviously not glad to be leaving anymore.

I thought about whether I should actually tell her I love her. I don't want her to get hurt…and for some reason I don't think she would be glad I told her last minute. Should I tell her at all? Remembering what she said I frowned and twitched too, "Yea…This is it." I never wanted to say goodbye to Sonny in all my lifetime, I always thought we'd be together by now and there would be no need to say goodbye. But now its last minute…she already has plans to live with Tawni, and continue a career. It was my fault that we weren't together. I was too much of a wimp to even say anything. It wasn't about the rivalry…in the first year it was. It was the fact that I was terrified of being in love. Especially when that girl is everything you're not. And I'm Chad Dylan Cooper! Okay, I'm not telling her. I'll just…what's that saying? If you really love them, let them go. I'll do that. So I pretended to be my usual self.

I shrugged jokingly, "Yea…Even _I_ will miss you Munroe." I made my voice seem like I wasn't getting too personal. I tried to smile, but I think I failed miserably.

Sonny scoffed and shook her head disbelieving, "That's it?" I didn't respond. "That's all you have to say?"

I didn't say anything _again_. What is she talking about? Is she talking about what I think she's talking about? God, I hope she's not…

She took a step forward to me so that her face was 5 inches away from me. I took in a deep breath so I could hold it, as she makes me heart flutter uncontrollably.

"Jesus Christ Chad! We're 19! You'd think that by now we'd—we'd be…" She backed up in shock of what she said and took in a deep breath like I had. We'd be what? What was she saying?

I opened my mouth to speak and to let out the air I was holding back. And then, I took a step forward. And finished the sentence for her, hoping that our minds were on the same track.

I placed my hand on her cheek, and she lifted her head up in wonder, and so I kissed her really softly, but with our lips barely touching.

"…We'd be together by now." I said softly pulling away, but she didn't a miss a word I said.

"Sonny…" My voice cracked. I don't want to say goodbye to her…so why should I? "I'm not saying goodbye to you." I said sternly, hoping she would get the point. "I'm never saying goodbye to you, because I never want you out of my life."

Sonny looked as if she was about to cry, and her big brown eyes suddenly got really tear-filled, and she gave a weak smile.

"I love you." I said, hoping it would mean something. Hoping it would change something.

She placed both of her hands on my cheeks, and fiercely spoke, "I love you too, but you are such an idiot." She let out a laugh, and so did I.

"I'm going to New York," She said, pointing to her cab. I nodded, and my eyes had this strange stinging sensation.

"What are we going to do?" I said.

"That's up to you." She said, shrugging.

She turned around, and opened her cab door, once she closed it the cab slowly took off, but I jumped on my feet and ran really fast. The cab stopped.

"Sonny, wait!" I shouted.

She rolled down the window, and looked at me confused.

Instead, I opened the door, and scooted her to the other side.

She gave me a really big grin in realization of what I was doing, and I shut the door responding to her in the same grin.

I let out a breath, "I'm so lucky I have my credit card with me."

She laughed, and at the sound of it, I kissed her again.


End file.
